


Me, Myself and Pinky

by Bob1



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Enemies, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob1/pseuds/Bob1
Summary: Brain decides he is going to use the gene splicer to slice himself in half. In theory, he will separate himself so the part of him who wants global domination can take over the world. Pinky will be in charge of making sure the plan to take over the world happens like it's supposed to. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One of Pinky and the Brain-beta read by AliceFlex and Crazyhotsoup and Alluring Bones

Acme labs was devoid of any scientists in the area where two white lab mice who were cage mates were engaged in different activities.

The tall lanky mouse known as Pinky was jumping rope in front of a video playing on a cellphone.

His smaller companion was the megalomaniac mouse known as Brain who was sitting muttering mathematical equations, “Y goes here,” and “the derivative is X”.

Sunlight poured through the glass windows of the lab casting shadows over the shelf surface that the two mice occupied.

Their cage door was open from where Brain had picked the lock so he and Pinky could escape their confinement.

All of the other genetically altered animals sat away in their cages occupied with their own activities.

None of the other animals paid the two lab mice any heed seeing them out of their cage. Pinky and Brain leaving their cage when all the scientists were gone was a regular occurrence for all the animals to see.

The only two animals Pinky and Brain did communicate with on a regular basis were Gerry the male genetically modified gerbil and Billie the female genetically modified mouse. Sometimes, Gerry watched over Pinky and Brain’s cage when they took long trips.

Billie had been an on and off love interest for Brain. At one point, she had also been passionately interested in Snowball, Pinky and Romey. Thankfully, the romantic tension had fizzled out for Billie in all those relationship departments resulting in her pursing other interests.

Brain had his back to Billie, Gerry and the other animals not paying any attention to them. Neither, did Pinky who was mimicking the dancers in the video he was watching with a jump rope Brain had bought him.

Pinky fondly recalled the day Brain had gotten the jump rope for him.

One day, Pinky and Brain had gone to the _Toysrus_ store in New Jersey since all the _Toysrus_ stores had shutdown save for one other store location.

That day, Pinky had wanted to go on a shopping spree as a break from one of Brain’s plots for taking over the world.

Reluctantly, Brain agreed with the taller mouse pulling him in the store. Instantly, Pinky’s eyes lit up when he saw rows of dolls available for purchase on a shelf.

“Brain, Brain, can I have a doll?” Pinky begged, pointing to a _Princess Leia Barbie_ doll adored with two hair buns and dressed in a long white robe.

Annoyed, Brain wrenched himself out of Pinky’s grasp while crossing his arms defensively, “Pinky, you already have toys like the ball I bought you.”

Tears had welled up in Pinky’s eyes and passing customers stopped to watch the bucktooth mouse have an emotional outburst, “It’s always about what you want! What about me? What about my wants?”

Sweat dripped down the smaller mouse’s large cranium head as he glanced uneasily at the customers and staff giving him disapproving looks.

“Look, Pinky, that’s something you don’t have,” Brain plastered a smile on his face, beckoning the sniffling childish mouse to follow his pink extended finger.

“Narf,” Pinky drawled, his mouth open in awe at the pile of brightly colored jump ropes he saw concealed in plastic packaging.

“Why don’t you get something new since you already have dolls?” Brain suggested loudly in hopes the bystanders would lose interest in him and Pinky.

“But, Brain, you don’t want me moving around too much while you work,” Pinky sniffled, wiping away his tears.

Sure enough, the humans watching grew slightly bored seeing Pinky calm down and returned to their shopping.

“True, but you could use a toy that provides an outlet for your excessive energy,” Brain admitted, posture slumping in defeat to the future purchase he was going to make.

“Oh, thank you Brain!” Pinky shouted, scooping Brain up in a bear tight hug.

“Yes, now let us get your item before making haste to get out of here,” Brain coughed, pushing himself out of Pinky’s embrace.

Overjoyed, the energetic mouse ran over to the jump rope of his choice while Brain stared at him somewhat exasperated by the turbulence from Pinky’s mood swings.

“Where have you been all my life?” Pinky dramatically questioned the jump rope wrapping his arms around the package in a dreamy fashion.

“Pinky!” Brain thundered, gritting his teeth in anger, a seeable vein throbbing on his forehead.

“Ha-ha-oh right, got to get this and leave,” Pinky nervously laughed grabbing his newfound treasure and hurrying over to the small grumpy mouse.

“Preciously,” Brain growled, forcefully grabbing Pinky’s hand dragging him striding determinedly to a line of people waiting for the cashier to check them out.

Pinky just quietly giggled holding his new jump rope as he watched the fuming Brain yell, “Greetings!” to the female cashier holding out a few green dollar bills.

“Aren’t you two a little small to be buying toys by yourself?” the cashier asked, bending down so she could take the paper bills from Brain’s outstretched hand.

“Ma’am, we are actually two genetically altered lab mice trying to take over the world,” Brain explained, taking coins the cashier had counted out for his change. 

“Little people sure have a great sense of humor,” the cashier complimented, smiling to a non-pulsed Brain grabbing Pinky by the nose who had started to insist what Brain said was true.

“Farewell,” Brain politely replied, dragging his unlikely giggling friend out of the store.

The cashier waved goodbye before returning to her impatient customers eager to finish their spending transactions. 

Back at the lab, Pinky blew off steam jumping rope giving Brain space to generate his thoughts on paper for a global domination scheme.

The day ended with the two of them going to bed together pleased for different reasons. Brain was able to sleep soundly due to be being given the gift of silence since Pinky was exhausted from his jump roping activity.

For Pinky, he was pleased by Brain’s generosity in giving him presents like a dinosaur sticker stamp, a T-shirt from _Dollyood_ , and other wonderful trinkets Brain just knew he would enjoy. He went to sleep pleased his best friend put so much thought into his gifts.

Smiling, Pinky returned to the present realizing he had slowed down in jumping rope.

_What is Brain doing?”_ Pinky wondered, noticing his friend was sitting with his back turned to him.

_I’ll go see what he is doing,_ Pinky impulsively decided, his jump roping speed picking back up as he headed over to where Brain was sitting.

Upon closer inspection, the Brain was drawing out his latest plan to take over the world in a notebook while muttering numbers and words Pinky heard but didn’t understand.

Brain’s solitude only lasted a few more seconds before Pinky came over jumping rope.

Grunting, the small megalomanic mouse continued drawing ignoring the hyperactive mouse jumping rope next to him.

“Egad, Brain,” Pinky chirped, jumping rope, “are you practicing doodles?”

“Yes, Pinky, I have just been drawing doodles for the last couple hours,” Brain sarcastically remarked, viewing Pinky with distaste while continuing his scheme in pencil.

“Oh wonderful, Brain!” Pinky gushed, jumping without missing a beat, “Can you draw me a puppy?”

Brain paused a moment before commenting, “Oh yes, Pinky,” his face twisting into a big fake smile, “and while I’m at it, why don’t I draw flowers and rainbows around it?”

Pinky giggled, “That would just be fabulous Brain and unicorns and ponies and – ”

Brain interrupted.

“Come here Pinky,” He ordered, clearing his throat.

“Okay-troz,” He obediently jumped over to where Brain was holding his pencil.

Brain whacked Pinky on the head with his pencil resulting in a giant pink lump erupting out of Pinky’s head with Pinky saying “Narf,” in peals of laughter.

Brain glared at Pinky who resumed jumping rope.

“Is there any reason, old friend, you have decided to partake in an activity elementary school children do?” Brain asked, watching Pinky while putting his pencil down on the notebook.

“Jump rope helps strengthen your feet for ballet,” Pinky gushed, jumping merrily with his rope.

“Your basis for this?” Brain asked, furrowing his brow. Pinky quit jumping to point to a giant cellphone propped up against a shelf.

Brain followed the direction of Pinky’s pointing to see a You Tube video was playing on the cellphone screen. The video showed light-skinned girls with their hair pinned up by pink ribbons.

Their outfits consisted of pink leotards, purple dresses, and pink ballet shoes. The girls were jumping rope to a song – which mildly interested Brain – when he saw how the girls could jump in sync to the music without missing a beat.

“I’m going to be just as flexible as them when I grow up,” Pinky declared, who had started jumping again in an attempt to mimic the girls on screen.

“Pinky,” Brain stated, pressing his hand to his large cranium because a headache was coming on, "those girls are children and their bones allow them to be flexible because of their age.”

Pinky replied, “Hmm, I never noticed,” scrunching his face up while jumping rope.

“Of course, you didn’t, also you are an adult mouse who has reached the current level of how strong your bones are,” Brain quipped icily, giving Pinky a stern look.

“Right, there you have it then,” Pinky commented, laughing nervously under Brain’s glare and stopping his jump rope activity.

“Sometimes, I wonder how it is for you to be a blank slate every day Pinky,” Brain questioned, returning his attention to plotting out his scheme.

“I say being a metamorphic rock is quite furry,” Pinky declared seriously, running his pink hands down his white body.

“Stop your foolishness or I will have to hurt you Pinky,” Brain warned, while continuing to fill in his scheme with his pencil.

“Right-o!", Pinky agreed, coming over to view Brain’s activity with his jump rope in one hand. "So what are you doing?”

“Behold my latest plan”, Brain revealed, a grin spreading across his face. “Oh, is this the plan where you explain how to get monkeys to stop jumping off the bed by giving them cans of squeeze cheese?”

“No, Pinky, the other plan,” Brain corrected, giving Pinky an odd look but still gesturing at his drawing.

“My plan to take over the world,” Brain finished, with his hand in a confident fist – pleased he had Pinky’s full attention.

“So, what is it?” Pinky asked, tilting his head in a puzzled manner.

Brain leaned on his standing pencil, “Guess,”

Pinky eyed the drawing which he could tell was some sort of machine shaped like a giant box with screws and lights.

“I feel like I’ve seen this before,” Pinky recalled, scratching his hand in bewilderment.

Brain rolled his eyes.

“No, wait, don’t tell me,” Pinky protested, holding up his hand to stall the words Brain was about to utter.

“Egad, I’ve-got it-it’s a car wash that tiny little cars can go through,” Pinky declared, proud of himself for coming up with an answer.

“No, Pinky,” Brain said, shaking his head annoyed, it’s the gene splicer that gave us our intelligence. New and improved.”

“Right,” Pinky said uncertainly, recalling the memories of the bitter cat, Precious, attempting to put him, Brain, and Snowball through the conveyor belt to reverse the effects of them having intelligence.

Well, Snowball had been permanently altered through the machine running away from the lawyers he screwed over.

After the incident, Pinky had suggested to Brain they find a home for Snowball since he was just a cuddly, friendly hamster who wasn’t dangerous anymore. Brain had agreed and given Snowball away to the first person interested in him to get the hamster out of his sight.

“I have modified the machine so that I can go through it without losing my intellect,” Brain further clarified, noticing Pinky’s look of discomfort.

“That’s good Brain,” Pinky dejectedly stated, scratching the back of his head with his eyes downcast.

“Something ails you _'old friend_ '?” Brain asked, disappointed Pinky wasn’t showing much enthusiasm for his plan so far.

“No, thank you on the ale, Brain. It’s just whatever happens with the machine seems like it changes you or anyone in a terrible way zort,” Pinky’s face was all serious while grabbing at his jump rope anxiously.

“I appreciate the concern but those setbacks won’t happen this time,” Brain explained confidently. " I have reset the configurations of the gene splicer to separate my atoms rather than my aptitude.”

  
“Um…” Pinky hummed, twirling his jump rope in confusion.

Brain sighed, “Let me put this in terms even you can understand Pinky,” pointing to his drawing of the gene splicer and himself with his pencil.

“I’m listening,” Pinky asserted, giving Brain his full attention sensing how serious Brain was.

“I’m splitting my good and bad self-up into two mice,” Brain explained, smiling in anticipation to what he was going to do.

“Egad, Brain…but why? You are perfect the way you are,” Pinky asked, looking at his best friend in bewilderment.

Brain looked away from Pinky, cheeks coloring red slightly.

“Yes, well remember when I made you smart?” Brain asked, clearing his throat to hide his sudden warmth from Pinky’s praise. Pinky nodded as he commented, “Oh, point, it wasn’t much fun.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Brain agreed. “It took me forever to rebuild the equipment to make myself smart again.”

“We also didn’t try to take over the world once that night,” Pinky recalled, scrunching his face up.

“You made some calculations as to why our plans fail before you turned yourself into a nitwit again,” Brain stated, looking at the floor.

“Troz, right I did but I never did hit the button on the calculator to see what I came up with,” Pinky mused, looking up at the ceiling in thought. Brain took a deep breath not really liking where this conversation was going.

“Pinky, I hit the button,” Brain muttered, piquing Pinky’s interest.

“You did? What did you see Brain?” Pinky asked, jumping from one foot to the other in excitement.

“Myself,” Brain muttered through clenched teeth.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite hear you-“ Pinky apologized , leaning in with his hand against his ear to hear Brain better.

“Myself-I saw myself,” Brain yelled, causing Pinky to fall back in surprise.

“You-you mean,” Pinky gasped, looking at Brain wide eyed.

“Yes, Pinky. I’m the reason why all the plans have failed,”, Brain revealed bitterly, sitting down on the floor.

“I’m flawed old friend,” Brain went on, counting his flaws off his fingers, “too suborn, too vain, too selfish…”

An angry look crossed Pinky’s face, eyes narrowing as he glared at his friend, “Stop Brain.”

“Too much book reading…no patience…” Brain ranted, oblivious to Pinky’s anger until Pinky grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Brain, stop!” Pinky yelled, which startled Brain given Pinky’s close proximity to him.

“Look, Brain," Pinky argued, grasping Brain’s shoulders and looking him dead in the eye, "maybe you do have all these big words you are using but your plans don’t always fail because of you.”

Pinky sighed and his ears drooped, “A lot of your plans seem to go wrong when I want to have silly nilly fun,” he continued, keeping a firm grasp on Brain’s shoulders, "So me and you and the world are part of why your plans fail.”

“Thank you for attempting to take some of the blame Pinky,” Brain gulped, swallowing at the protective tightness of which Pinky was grabbing his shoulders.

“It’s not being sorry Brain," Pinky admonished softly, his bright blue eyes shining emotionally, “I’m just saying how things are.”

Brain could feel warmth seeping into his fur from Pinky’s touch. He wiggled free of Pinky’s grasp to clear his mind.

“Pinky, I need to separate myself from whatever I have that is stopping me from taking over the world,” Brain intoned taking a deep breath.

Pinky looked at him silently letting his hands drop to his sides.

“That’s why I need this plan to succeed. Either, you are with me or against me.. Which is it?” Brain asked, crossing his arms.

“I’ll help you Brain,” Pinky agreed, going over where his jump rope was and clutching it like a teddy bear.

“Excellent! We shall execute the plan tonight!” Brain exclaimed , grabbing his pencil and modifying some parts of his plan with the eraser.< /p>

“The quantum energy of the…” Brain trailed off saying a string of calculations he was doing on paper. Unbeknownst to Brain, Pinky was looking at Brain’s back, ears and tail drooping.

“I know he really wants this jumpy,” Pinky confessed, speaking to his jump rope. He turned his head sideways to look at Brain. “This plan doesn’t seem safe,” He whispered more to himself than to jumpy. “I just want my best friend to be safe.”

_There certainly couldn’t be another mouse in the world that deserved to be safer than Brain_ , Pinky thought as Brain called his name to go get a tool.<

/p>

Pinky walked over to Brain with Jumpy trailing behind him. No matter what happened, Pinky would always help his best friend.

/p>


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two edited by Alluring Bones

Sunlight had changed from early to late afternoon. White clouds and blue sky could still dominated the view from the lab window.

  
The two lab mice were on the lab floor. The modified gene splicer had been uncloaked with a remote-control Brain pressed much to Pinky’s delight. Pinky clapped while Brain explained the machine had been hidden away by the invisibility setting on the remote control.

Again, none of the lab animals paid attention to the unfurling of the giant machine or what the two lab mice did. Whatever antics the dynamic mouse duo committed was an everyday occurrence for the lab animal residents.

Pleased, Brain smiled as Pinky unabashedly complimented Brain on his brilliance. Really, he did appreciate his colleague’s devotion, not that Brain was voicing his appreciation aloud.

<Brain's face grew serious as he put the remote control away in a cabinet drawer.>

Clearing his throat, Brain ordered Pinky to retrieve a toolbox and leave his jump rope on the ground. Surprisingly, Pinky left the jump rope without fuss to go locate the toolbox Brain requested.

The small mouse brought out a plastic lightweight chair situated among the black cushion seats the scientists used for work. He positioned the chair next to the gene splicer.

Amazingly, Pinky brought the toolbox without any trouble Brain was anticipating. The tall mouse set the toolbox next to the jump rope and waited for Brain’s orders.<

/p>

< /p>

However, Brain told Pinky to wait while he changed.

“You can go through the gene splicer naked Brain. It’s seen all of you before,” the tall bucktooth mouse pointed out, confusedly scratching his head.

Immediately, the small genius mouse felt his face flame hearing the immodesty in Pinky’s comment.

“It’s for safety precautions ‘old friend,’ the flaming mouse emphasized, turning so all Pinky viewed was his zig zag tail.

“Say Brain? Your-“Pinky paused in mid-sentence about saying Brain’s tail had suddenly become red realizing the small mouse had retreated to the closet where the lab safety coats hung on plastic hangers.

Silently, Pinky approached the anxious mouse who had procured a lab coat his size off a hanger, latex gloves, safety googles from a designated drawer.

He opened his mouth to speak only to find Brain sweat profusely upon seeing him. Oddly, the small mouse was nervously clutching items to his chest.

Haltingly, Pinky’s speech died in his throat. He found himself understanding somehow, he made Brain uncomfortable.

No explanation came since Brain just looked at him mouth agape. 

Pinky began to sweat. He could handle Brain bopping him on the head or saying insulting words to him. This silence from his cagemate was not within his comfort zone.

The two mice continued to stare at each feeling the tension build between them.

Finally, Brain held up his pink hand when Pinky opened his mouth to apologize for whatever had upset Brain so much.

“Old friend’, I’m going to change in there,” Brain abruptly announced, doing an imitation of an opposable thumb towards the lab bathroom bewildering the taller mouse.

“Kay,” Pinky nodded, wondering why his cagemate ran top speed towards the human bathroom door displaying the white symbol of a man and woman against a black back ground.

Breathing heavily, Brain shut the door behind him dropping safety equipment items to the ground. 

Those few minutes of us looking at each other felt like the longest moments of my life, Brain thought, placing a hand against his hammering chest.

“Why am I getting so worked up over some stupid question Pinky asked?” the small megalomaniac genius fumed, putting a hand against the toilet to steady himself.

_He said you were naked,_ the unbidden thought came into his head.

Brain’s eyes widened. Then, he slapped his cheeks to clear his thoughts.

“I ran away from Pinky like some human with modesty issues,” he chided, lecturing himself that he was a mouse meaning he had no human qualities whatsoever.

Eyes narrowing, the small mouse started dressing himself so he could resume his work on the gene splicer.

Outside the bathroom, Pinky waited for Brain, his eyes sparkling with tears, his ears drooping and clutching his tail somehow tighter.

“Come out Brain! Whatever I said-I’m so sorry!” Pinky wailed, letting go of his tail before pounding on the bathroom door.

The door swung open and Brain stepped out.

“Oh Brain! You came back!” Pinky sobbed, flinging his arms around Brain’s neck slumping his body to the floor. “Those were the longest hours of my life.’’

“Pinky, those hours were approximately only six minutes,” Brain voiced, his tone dangerously calm, stiffening in Pinky’s dramatic embrace.

“Those minutes were so long with you gone,” Pinky recanted, burying his face into the smaller mouse’s shoulder.

“Let go of me Pinky!” Brain ordered, his patience growing thin at Pinky’s emotional display of outburst. “Zort, whatever you say,” Pinky beamed, relieved the small back was back to his old self.

Releasing Brain, Pinky stepped back to look at what ensemble Brain had put together.

Brain was wearing plastic safety googles strapped to his face.

He was dressed in a white lab coat and had on blue latex gloves for the safety precautions he had mentioned earlier.

“Oh, you look like a researcher Brain,” Pinky laughed, winking at Brain flirtishly.

“All bookish with your coat and those googles giving you a knowing look,” Pinky crowed on, grinning widely at the angry mouse rapping his knuckles.

“End your asinine babble,” Brain acidly ordered, punching Pinky in the face.

Dazed, Pinky staggered around Brain seeing a ring of tiny birds flying.

“Pretty birdies,” the tall mouse cooed, tongue hanging out gazing at the imaginary birds.

“Yes, pretty birdie,” the small genius snorted, waiting for his cagemate to regain his senses.

Within a few moments, he regained his composure. Brain started walking back towards the machine with Pinky by his side.

“E-gad Brain, do I need a costume like yours?” Pinky asked, delighted by the prospect of playing dress up.

“No, Pinky,” Brain answered, shaking his head.

Brain explained to Pinky that the job of handing over tools meant putting on lab safety equipment was irrelevant.

Privately, Brain also felt Pinky would be safer just handing him tools and not performing any direct labor on the machine.

_He needn’t suffer any shocks,_ Brain thought, glancing sideways at his goofy friend ranting about how he could pull off a saucy look in a lab coat.

Although disappointed, Pinky accepted Brain’s explanation as he could sense the smaller mouse was itching to resume work on the machine.

Soon, Pinky was sitting by the tool box awaiting orders while Brain was using pliers to assemble some wires within the machine standing on his chair platform.

Brain looked at the pliers he was holding and decided he needed a screw driver.

“Pinky, put these back,” Brain ordered, holding the pliers out towards Pinky.

“Aye-aye captain,” Pinky saluted, Brain before taking the pliers.

“Just put them away Pinky,” Brain griped, rolling his eyes.

“E-gad Brain, I will!” Pinky yelled, throwing the pliers in the toolbox.

“Screwdriver!” Brain called, adjusting screws with pliers on the remodified gene splicer from his platform location.

Plastic would help any high voltage that might occur. He didn’t want a stray volt to flow straight through him – killing him in the process.

“Screw-dri-ver?” Pinky asked, his eyes cast upward while slowly sounding out the syllables.

“Yes, screwdriver,” Brain growled, clenching his teeth in frustration.

“How are you going to get a screw to drive, Brain?” Pinky asked, sticking a finger in his ear.

Brain exasperatedly ran a pink hand down his face.

“With plenty of love and tender care, I’m sure you can get a screw- “Pinky ranted, using his hands to illustrate an imaginary screw driving.

  
“Cease your tom foolery Pinky or I’ll be hitting you so your head loses a few screws,” Brain interrupted, shaking a fist towards Pinky.

“Kay-but where do I find you a screwdriver?” Pinky asked, looking at the toolbox.

“It’s the little plastic bottom nub that has a metal stick pointing out of it,” Brain sighed in exasperation.

“Here it is narf,” Pinky declared, grabbing the screwdriver from the toolbox.

“Very good Pinky, now give it to me,” Brain ordered,, holding his hand out for the tool.

“Here you go Brain,” Pinky said, handing him a screwdriver. “You could have just said that was what you wanted.”

“Pinky, I’m beginning to think there aren’t any screws in your head to get loose,” Brain stated dryly, as he took the screwdriver from Pinky.

“What a relief! Phew! It’s awful to lose things,” Pinky said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Indeed,” Brain said, taking the screwdriver and using the end to turn the screws.

Pinky watched Brain as he worked on the machine while sitting next to a metal red toolbox.

While watching, Pinky picked Jumpy up who he had left near the toolbox. He draped Jump over his shoulders like a feather boa.

Absentmindedly, Pinky began twirling both ends of Jumpy while moving his left foot in and right foot out to an imaginary song.

“Say Brain,” he began hesitantly, putting his hands behind his back and nervously moving his left foot back and forth.

“What is it Pinky?” Brain asked, turning his head from his labor.

  
“Ummm…do you think?” Pinky asked, “since there will be two of you…” 

He shyly lowered his head while still twirling one end of his jump rope behind his back.

“Spit it out Pinky,” Brain said, furrowing his brow in confusion at Pinky’s unexpected bashfulness and the jump rope being worn like a feather boa.

Eyes downcast, Pinky slipped Jumpy off his shoulders under the small mouse’s questioning stare.

The jump rope clattered to the floor from Pinky’s nervously shaking hand.

Puzzled, the smaller mouse warily watched his taller companion take a deep breath readying himself to speak.

“Do you think you two could hold one end of the jump rope and move it while I jump?” Pinky burst forth, clasping his pink hands together in a pleading manner. 

“I…Pinky…that’s,” Brain, slid a hand down his face, “has nothing to do with my plan today.” 

“It would only be a few minutes,” Pinky begged, pulling his mouth into a pout, “I promise.”

“Oh-all right fine!” Brain snapped, unable to deny the pleading blue eyes looking at him, “as long as it’s only a few minutes.” 

“Zort, how wonderful Brain!” Pinky gushed, all smiles twirling in a spin.

“Yes, yes, now return to your station,” Brain scowled, glaring at Pinky.

He could feel a headache coming on but he was somewhat consoled in that Pinky just wanted to play with him. 

Pinky returned to his spot near the toolbox but his big ears perked up hearing a sound from his favorite whirly pool he liked to paddle in.

To Pinky’s delight, the lab toilet began making an excessive running sound due to the flapper chain in the tank being too tight and preventing the valve from shutting all the way.

“The water in the toilet goes round and round,” Pinky sang, closing his eyes while rocking back and forth. 

  
“Pinky,” Brain called, feeling one of his eyes began to twitch. 

Pinky didn’t hear Brain. He was caught up in singing, “Round and round!”

“Pinky!” Brain yelled, his pink bloodshot eyes bulging with anger.

Pinky stopped singing to find Brain had jumped down from his plastic platform and was walking towards him. 

“Troz, oh-the plan ha ha-ha,” He laughed nervously, tugging at his neck as he saw Brain’s forehead furrowed with irritation.

“Want to see something that goes round and round Pinky?” Brain asked, using one of his gloved hands to making a hitting motion with the screwdriver he held in his hand.

“Yes, Brain-but where – ” Pinky asked, not getting a chance to finish his question when Brain bopped his head with the screwdriver.

Suddenly, Pinky saw pretty yellow stars going around his head. His eyes stared upward at the stars while he staggered around disoriented. 

“That’s where Pinky,” Brain mocked, leaving the screw driver on the ground and stomping off to one of the cabinets.

“So pretty,” Pinky breathed, weaving around in a loopily.

“Sometimes, I wonder if hot air just goes round and round in your head Pinky,” Brain remarked, opening one of the cabinet drawers. 

“I think I’d be a balloon Brain,” Pinky guessed, feeling less disoriented. 

“A balloon that could float away,” Brain retorted, while rummaging through the contents of the drawer.

Pinky watched Brain take a white crushed tablet out of a zip lock bag marked **_Not Safe To Eat Pinky!_** in big bold letters with a sharpie marker.

Some weeks back, Brain stole some aspirin from one of the scientists, crushed the tablets and deposited the contents into the plastic bag he had labeled with a sharpie marker.

“Should you be eating that Brain?” Pinky asked cautiously, eyeing the megalomaniac mouse popping the crushed tablet in his mouth.

“It’s aspirin you imbecile,” Brain icily explained, swallowing another bit for good measure. Hastily, Brain put the pill contents back into the bag, sealed the ziplock part, shoved the bag back into the cabinet drawer.

“Letter for mister Pinky,” a voice called from outside the lab door.

Pinky and Brain turned to look at the door to see if someone would open it.

All they saw was a bunch of envelopes shoot out through the slot before hearing the sound of a mail truck driving away. 

“Oh, the mail is here!” Pinky exclaimed, jumping down and running joyously over to the envelope pile lying on the floor. 

Brain furrowed his brow in puzzlement while making his way over to where Pinky was scanning over the letters’ contents of one of the opened envelopes. 

Within a few minutes, Brain was able to identify all of the envelopes coming from a school in Venice. 

“Who would be writing to you from Venice?” Brain wondered aloud, staring at Pinky with curiosity. 

“It’s Cupcake Brain,” Pinky answered, looking downcast at the ground.

“Snowball’s sister? Is she wanting to get back together with you?” Brain asked, putting his hands on his hips. 

  
“No... it’s not that Brain,” Pinky paused, his shoulders and ears slumped.

“There’s something you aren’t telling me,” Brain accused, studying Pinky cringing at the letter.

“You really aren’t going to like it,” Pinky warned, clutching the letter anxiously.

“Out with it Pinky!” Brain pressed, grabbing Pinky’s throat and pulling him down to eye level. 

“Zort, she wants us to take her to visit Snowball,” Pinky squeaked, face changing to a purplish hue face due to lack of oxygen.

“What?” Brain exclaimed, releasing his grip on Pinky who started gasping for air.

Almost immediately, Brain felt the strength leave his legs. He sat on the ground in shock. 

“She says she will be here today,” Pinky stated, holding his hand to his heaving chest.

“Of all days…it had to be today,” Brain mumbled, holding his face in his hands.

“Brain?” Pinky called, walking up to the smaller mouse whose zigzagged tail twitched in agitation.

“Pinky?” Brain asked,, blinking at Pinky who had put his hand on Brain’s forehead.

“Hmm…you don’t seem sick,” Pinky commented, frowning at Brain with concern.

Brain’s face turned bright red upon hearing Pinky’s words. This tall idiotic mouse was somehow able to emotionally affect Brain without even knowing it. 

“Of course, I’m fine,” Brain snapped, pushing Pinky’s hand away. 

“Thank goodness,” Pinky breathed, smiling at his best friend who seemed to have gotten his spirits back.

“Come Pinky, we must finish our preparations before Cupcake gets here,” Brain commanded, walking confidently back to the modified gene splicer.

“Coming Brain,” Pinky replied cheerily, running until he was beside his tiny dictator to assist in whatever task needed to be done.

Pinky might not know what to do when Cupcake came, but that was fine. Brain would know what to do and he would tell Pinky what to do. 

_Everything would be fine as long as Brain knew what needed to be done_ was what Pinky concluded as he stood next to the toolbox. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Beta Edited by Bein00 and Gigantic BookWorm

Twilight colors showed through the glass window of the lab. The bright blue sky and white clouds were replaced by streaks of orange, purple and fading blue. All the scientists had driven home for the day. The lab animals were eating their dinner of various pellets or whatever feed was in their bowls.

Since afternoon, the pair of white mice had been working nonstop on the gene splicer. Pinky could feel his stomach growling. He glanced at Jumpy laying on the ground.

_I can’t eat Jumpy_ , Pinky thought, putting a pink hand on his furry stomach.

“Say Brain?” Pinky looked up at the megalomaniac mouse putting a red and blue wire together.

“Yes, Pinky?” Brain stalled his labor to look down at Pinky from his chair.

“We haven’t eaten anything since lunch point,” Pinky answered, putting a finger to a buck tooth.

“Pinky, go nourish yourself,” Brain ordered, narrowing his eyes at Pinky.

“But Brain, aren’t you hungry?” Pinky inquired, wringing his hands together concerned.

“Pinky, I can keep working. Now go eat.” Brain turned back around to inserting the wires together.

“But- “the tall mouse protested, glancing sideways at the food pellet box sitting on a bottom shelf against the wall. Brain stopped moving. His zig zag tail visibly twitched.

The words died in Pinky’s throat. He gulped continuing his motion of wringing his hands together.

Slowly, the small mouse turned around. Through the safety googles, his pink blood eyes were burning in anger. His teeth were gnashed together.

Pinky shrank back which caused Brain to pause. Brain inhaled and exhaled to not further frighten the kindhearted mouse.

“Mice can go two to four days without food Pinky,” Brain explained calmly, shifting one of the wires to his other gloved hand.

“But-“ the taller mouse attempted to interject.

“I will be fine. Go feed yourself.” Brain then ordered, pointing to the food pellet box with his free hand.

“If you say so, Brain,” Pinky skeptically replied, walking towards the box but looking unhappily back at his overworked friend.

Unbeknownst to Pinky, the megalomaniac mouse was doing his best to ignore his growling stomach. Pausing, he put his gloved hand over his stomach.

_Perhaps, Pinky is right about a break_ , Brain thought, glancing down at his sweat stained lab coat. The genius had been pushing himself to work without a break since the afternoon.

Brain then frowned, his face deep in thought. Cupcake could come any minute. No, he would need to carry on with configuring the wires.

Just several feet away, the tall lanky mouse was identifying white tiny ceramic plates stacked on the shelf above the food pellet box. Monetarily, Pinky paused grabbing one plate for himself.

_Brain is hungry_ , Pinky thought, frowning unhappily at the surface of the plate.

He knew Brain was too proud to admit having hunger pangs. Well, walking on eggshells around the tiny dictator wasn’t going to satisfy his stomach.

Determined, the tall buck tooth mouse’s expression grew serious as he grabbed a second plate from the shelf. He started heaping food pellets on the second plate for his cagemate.

Zort, _Brain may get mad_ , Pinky reflected, while picking brown food pellets out of the cardboard box. However, he’d rather have an angry Brain than a starving Brain.

Soon enough, the consequences of Brain ignoring depriving himself of food caught up with him. Seething, Brain grinded his teeth viewing the wires he was holding not igniting a spark.

“Why won’t these confounded wires generate any energy?” Brain snarled, furiously jamming the wire ends together.

Little sparks flew off from the inserted ends.

“Yes! Yes!” Brain cried, holding his gloved hands up in triumph.

His temporary happiness was suspended when the little sparks transformed into glowing orange flames. One of the flames caught onto his lab coat sleeve.

“Ahh!” Brain shed the lab coat and dropped the coat from his outstretched hand. Luckily for the tiny mouse, a ceiling sprinkler released water above him. A ringing sound went off as water rained down hard upon Brain, the plastic chair and the gene splicer. The rest of the lab remained dry.

Moaning, Brain looked down at his drenched fur. Water ran through the arranged parts of the gene splicer. His pink feet stood in a little pool of water on the chair surface.

The sprinkler turned off within a few seconds. Sighing, the megalomaniac mouse ripped his safety googles off his head. The googles fell to the floor next to the coat. He removed the latex gloves from his hands. The gloves fell next to the coat.

_Maybe, I should have stopped_ , Brain grimaced, lifting his right foot out of the puddle he was standing in. Cranky, he jumped from the chair to the floor. His loyal cagemate was waiting for him holding two outstretched ceramic plates of brown food pellets.

“Uncooked or uncooked?” Pinky inquired, grinning sheepishly at his soaked friend sulkily slumping. “Either,” Brain replied, roughly grabbing one of the plates from his friend’s hand.

Wordlessly, he set the plate on the floor before he began cramming food pellets in his mouth. Pinky smiled somewhat relived the tiny dictator hadn’t gotten angry with them. The gangly mouse set his plate on the floor in front of him.

Then, Pinky ran comically fast towards the closet holding the lab coats on hangers. He grabbed a grey security blanket resting on the bottom of the closest. Blanket in possession, the lanky mouse ran back in a comically loopy fashion.

Meanwhile, Brain kept gouging himself on food pellets unaware of the sporadic movements of his companion.

Suddenly, he felt himself being wrapped in soft folds of one of the lab security blankets. Pink fingers holding a single food pellet stopped midway in his mouth.

The food pellet fell back unto the white plate. Brain’s bloodshot eyes widened as Pinky quietly continued wrapping him up in the blanket until he was completely cocooned.

“Pinky, what is the meaning of this?” Brain demanded, nervously craning his neck to see what his friend was doing.

“Brain, you need to dry off,” Pinky gently chided, drying Brain off with the encased blanket.

“Of course, don’t want to get pneumonia.” Brain surrendered to Pinky’s drying motions with the blanket. Closing his eyes, the tiny tense mouse allowed himself to relax. His jaw grew slack resulting in his mouth falling open. His neck and shoulders sagged releasing some built-up tautness.

_Pinky can massage really well_ , Brain lazily thought, sinking into the comfort of the blanket and his friend’s pink nimble fingers.

Happily, Pinky moved his long fingers in semi-circles against the outline of the smaller mouse’s body wrapped in the blanket. He got into a comfortable sitting position bringing the drowsy Brain into his lap.

Hungrily, he used one of his hands to grab some food pellets while still using his other hand to massage Brain.

Pinky munched on his acquired food pellets enjoying the relaxing silence.

Pinky noticed his cocooned cagemate was lying relaxed against his chest.

_Thump, Thump_ , Pinky’s heart began pounding hard in his chest.

Puzzled, Pinky scrunched his face looking down at his hands resting on Brain’s blanket covered shoulders.

Heat crept into Pinky’s cheeks. He averted his eyes away from his friend towards the gene splicer.

_Why am I so nervous?_ Pinky wondered, bewilderment at his nerviness at having the tiny megalomaniac mouse lay against him.

Many times, Pinky had scooped up Brain, hugged Brain, and danced with Brain without any feelings of anxiety.

_Egad,_ _what’s so different about right now?_ Pinky mused, staring at his cagemate who had noticed Pinky’s nimble fingers had slowed down in their massaging movements.

Unusually, Pinky had been silent while drying Brain off. _What is going on in Pinky’s mind?_ The genius found his sidekick to be presently unpredictable. Realizing this, Brain shook himself free of the confinement of the blanket.

He pushed Pinky’s hands off him resulting in Pinky protesting, “Brain, you stopped me from getting to the good part!”

The tall lanky mouse had his lips pulled into a pout and was holding the blanket against himself. There was a little color in his cheeks.

Shaking his fur, Brain could feel his mussy fur sticking out. To Pinky, the little mouse looked like a grumpy, dried off mess glaring at him.

“You look like a wet dog with your tongue hanging out!” Pinky face contorted into laughter, throwing the blanket aside.

“Pinky, what did you mean by good part?” Brain growled, grabbing Pinky by the nose. He wanted to know what was going on in the bumbling mouse’s head.

The heat in Pinky’s cheeks spread unto his whole face was red.

Surprised, Brain released Pinky’s red nose noticing Pinky back away, face entirely red, and fidgeting with his fingers. Pinky pulled on his ears. "Narf, I meant getting you to take a nap," he mumbled.

Incredulously, Brain just stared at Pinky who kept fidgeting his fingers together.

“You wanted me to massage me until I fell sleep in your lap?” Brain choked, understanding dawning on him.

“Well, you overworked yourself and-” Pinky explained, stopping upon seeing Brain’s flushed face.

Both mice looked away from each other. Brain found himself straightening his arms to compose himself. Pinky put his arms behind his back to relive some of his anxiety. The plates of food pellets lay forgotten on the floor. Neither mouse had an appetite anymore. Deep in thought, Brain was holding his hand against his head. Pinky was fanning himself with his right hand to calm himself down.

Finally, Brain lifted his head to look at Pinky. The tall mouse had regained the white color to his face, his blue eyes worried, awaiting whatever his friend had to say.

“You are right, old friend,’’ the small mouse admitted, feeling the burning emotions in his face fade away.

“I am?’’ Pinky squinted at Brain.

“Yes, I often work myself to the point of exhaustion,” Brain went on, gesturing towards the gene splicer.

“But I have a good friend like you to remind me that I need to take care of myself,” Brain confessed, his expression softening at Pinky.

Pinky found himself staring into Brain’s red eyes. Eyes that were a lovely shade of rose red.

Pinky murmured, “Brain…,” warming at the praise his best friend was giving him.

Just then, the two mice heard the sound of a taxi cab engine stop outside the lab. Alert, Brain quickly turned to the gene splicer machine.

“Pinky, there’s no more time! We must start the experiment!” Brain yelled, running towards the machine.

Pinky gnashed his fingers on his teeth, “But, what do I do Brain?” He looked at the lab door and at his best friend throwing switches starting up on the machine.

“Pull the red lever,” Brain ordered, no longer visible as he was carried away on the conveyor belt of the machine.

Gulping, Pinky noticed the bright red lever handle on the gene splicer. He ran towards the lever and pulled the lever down.

Smoke erupted from the machine. The glass lightbulb on top of the machine blew out. The last thing Pinky remembered was hearing Brain’s voice calling out as a gray metal machine wall chunk hit him. Everything went black after that.


End file.
